The proliferation of the Internet has enabled users to search for information conveniently, using a variety of electronics or communication devices. Such information may include, among other things, quotes from famous people, celebrities and/or others regarding a particular subject, such as a movie, television show, event, etc.
Currently, a number of websites allow users to submit textual searches to review and identify quotes. For example, several sites present quotes by famous people (e.g., quotes by Nelson Mandela). Some sites index quotes by general topics (e.g., ‘Art’ or ‘Computers’) and/or by the author or source of the quote (e.g., Winston Churchill). Other sites allow a textual (e.g., non-semantic) search for quotes containing specific words.
Such textual searches, however, often do not yield the results most desired by a user. For example, a search for the phrase “breaking bad” may return quotes like: “Most people don't have that willingness to break bad habits. They have a lot of excuses and they talk like victims.” This quote, although real, does not relate to the popular television show “Breaking Bad.” A user searching for quotes related to the television show “Breaking Bad,” therefore, may receive quotes unrelated to the user's query.